


Not So Innocent

by gay_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil Kara Danvers, Evil Supergirl, F/F, Gay, SuperCorp, Worldkillers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper
Summary: A family trip with the super(and human) friends can never be just that. When an annoying ride that Kara favours turns into a death trap at Disney this will send the group into a state of panic, purely because one of their own is missing. Kara is kidnapped and this leads her to become something else, but what is she?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. It's A Small World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is day 4 and I really enjoyed writing this a while ago. As I originally posted it in two parts I will upload the ending tomorrow. Some of the original idea for this story came from a creepy version of It's A Small Ride. I loved the ride as a kid because the little mermaid told me it was her favourite and now it's led to some inspiration for me.  
> https://youtu.be/b-kvdw1CGOU It's dope as hell.  
> Be gay, do crime

Narrator's POV

It had been an extremely long year for the family. Running into everything from creatures that want to kill them to wannabe vigilantes that need saving to just general crazies. They definitely deserved a break and so they took one. Alex, Winn, Sam, Ruby, Lena, James, J'onn, Eliza and of course the girl of steel herself. Now, Kara's super alias may not have been known to the entire group, but that was no problem. If need be, she could just pop back to National City for a bit of heroing. Kara was by far the most excited for the trip. They hadn't needed to drive but chose to rent a minibus so they had plenty of room for luggage too. A car showed itself to be a terrible idea when Kara got control of the aux and would not stop playing Disney songs. It got to the point where even Ruby stopped singing before they got there. Nothing could stop Supergirl though.

By the time they finally got there and checked in, everyone was glad to be free of the cheesy tunes. Pretty much everyone, excusing the mother/daughter duo and Lames, were fortunate to get their own rooms. Of course, Lena had no part in that. Still, Disney films could be heard spilling out of Kara's room. Sometimes she'd have to fly off before she had the chance to pause it but still somehow managed to continue on with the script once she returned. Although, she was a tad grouchy when Alex woke her up the next morning. Well, that was until she remembered where she was and got dressed in a literal flash. 

At the park itself, they hadn't had to wait. Miss Luthor was not only a technical genius but had the money to buy them all the best tickets, and fast passes. Despite being a rather large group, they still managed to hit the entire park. No ride was left unridden or character left unmet, Kara, Sam and Ruby (and Alex) were thrilled. Most of them acted like little kids, reminiscing on the ride they'd just ridden and having a skip in their step on the way to the next. It was a brilliant day but of course, something had to happen.

It was pretty well known that the little mermaid was one of Kara Danvers favourite Disney characters. Something to do with the whole not really fitting in at first thing, and how she was different. It was a must for her to meet the mermaid herself, so they got themselves into the line. When it was finally their turn everyone had piled in for a group photo. After that, Kara and Ruby had got one of just the two of them and the Princess of the Sea. Being the children they were, they also asked about her favourite rides at the park. The story of her life was second to only "It's a small world." Hearing the group groan behind them, knowing they'd have to ride it again, gave her a rather mischievous idea. They eventually came to a compromise of the ride being their last for the day. 

Kara soon started to enact her plan. First humming to the tune of the ride's song before she sang. Ruby soon joined in, followed by her mother and eventually Alex after a few looks shared between her and Sam. Secretly, Lena had wanted to join in too, every time but she couldn't risk her image out in public like that. Disney had been what she'd watched with her real mother and how she'd lived the childhood she'd missed. Maybe she also wanted to make Kara happy. It didn't take too long for the song to get really old but thankfully the fireworks were going to start soon so they headed over for their final ride. 

There wasn't much of a line and it didn't take them long to get there but boy, it did not feel like that. Kara's voice may have been called angelic, but the song was tired. The group also happened to be the final passengers of the day. There were two much smaller groups in front of them who only took up half the boat. It fit 16 people at least. Everyone paired up, leaving the singer on her own. Lena offered to go with Kara but a quick,  
"Don't you wanna ride with me?" from James had her feeling a little guilty. Kara, always sunshine and rainbow, was perfectly fine with the arrangement and even a little thrilled to have her own boat. The others could still hear her singing as they floated away. That was when Ruby took over and a collective groan erupted from around her. She giggled at that as her mum started tickling her to get her to stop. 

Something was wrong. Kara only should've been a boat behind them but she still hadn't returned. Pretty much everyone knew of her secret identity at this point and put it down to her doing her job but just in case Alex pulled out her phone and claimed she'd received a text saying that Kara would meet them at the fireworks. This was very much not the case but everyone went with it. The only problem was, she wasn't at the firework show. She didn't show at dinner either. Apparently, she'd never checked into her room that night, she wasn't even there the next morning. Kara Danvers didn't even turn up for breakfast. Something was wrong, but what exactly? 

The adults had talked about their missing person while Ruby was getting ready. No one had any idea where she could've gone. No one had gotten a message or even seen her since the day before. It wasn't until Ruby wondered into where they were all talking, humming a God-awful song that they had any clue of where to start. The ride. 

It actually amazed Alex sometimes how many places her FBI badge could get her, including into the security room of a ride at Disney. Explaining the situation also helped with a whole lot of compliance. The security tape showed nothing really out of the ordinary. The first few showed Kara just on the ride until suddenly, no one was on the boat. All that was showed was an empty stream, even the boat was gone. Asking if that had headphones brought a pair to her hands. She handed them over to Winn who listened out for absolutely anything out of the ordinary. When Alex checked back his face was white.  
"The song, it changes. It's not right." Listening, herself showed exactly what he was on about, could she hear screaming too? 

Everyone else had waited at the hotel, hoping she'd turn up but she didn't. They couldn't even file a missing persons report until later that day. The whole 24-hour rule. There was nothing they could do and somehow that scared them more than anything else. They all tried but nothing. 

Kara's POV

I was only a little offended that I couldn't go with them. Oh well, I probably shouldn't have sung the song for hours. It was a little lonely all by myself. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the ride, more focusing on my thoughts. Well, that was until the song slowed. The dolls started to follow me too, this hadn't happened before. I tried to call for help but it's not like anyone would hear me. Unfortunately, there was a security camera or I probably would've just broken my way out. Getting out was no longer an option. 

First came the wrist cuffs, then the pain. I felt that familiar feeling of my skin being seared and it was really becoming unbearable. I tried to break free but nothing would work. The weakness was taking over. I screamed, it was a last resort but still, no one came to my aid. The boat had stopped by now, I just about managed to feel the drop of the boat and my stomach before the sudden stop and weakness caused my head to whip back, against the seat. 

When I somehow awoke I realised it wasn't a nightmare unless it could be called a living one. I still felt the weakness, Kryptonite was near. I couldn't use my powers because of it so I stayed shrouded in darkness. The panic was seeping in. I couldn't breathe. When did everything get so cold? The inside of my chest started to ache, adding on to the nails swimming through my blood. The chill I'd felt quickly disappeared rapidly, had I been moved to a furnace? Any remnants I had of hydration was soon dripping down my skin. I couldn't breathe. Usually, I'd have focused on a spot in the distance but it was a whole lot of nothing.

Was I dead? I didn't want to die. I had so much more I wanted to do. My head felt funny with all the different thoughts, I tried to sit up a bit and felt my hair slip onto the back of my neck. Only, there was something else too. Blood? Was I bleeding? What was this place? I needed it to stop. I just needed it to all stop. I needed it to, what was that sound? I could've sworn I heard footsteps and laughing.  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me." I could feel my eyes getting glassy, I was so scared. I just couldn't give whoever was here the satisfaction they were looking for? 

Wait, where were the others? My friends and family, had they been hurt? Were they okay? That damn laughter rang out around me again. I hadn't got an answer the first time but maybe I could get through to whoever was holding me here. "Please, I just wanna go home."  
"Surprise, surprise. Supergirl has a home does she?" I wasn't even wearing the suit.  
"I'm not her, please just let me go." The voice was closer now, putrid too.  
"Stop lying!" I only needed to hold on until Alex found me, she was gonna find me, right? How was she gonna explain this to the others? I didn't get the chance to even consider an answer before the figure was attacking me. That was when I learned that it usually takes more than one punch for a human to be knocked out, I kept getting hit in the same place.

This time when I woke up, we'd moved. I felt myself being held up to an extent but part of me didn't want to open my eyes. It was more than just the throbbing pain; I didn't know what I was going to find. The overwhelming desire to know is what finally made me open them. I stood, suspended several feet off the floor, encased in hard plastic. On the floor far beneath me sat two men. That hadn't seemed to notice me so I struggled to get free, to no avail. That was when I finally figured out who it was. Winn's father and the reason so many people thought badly of my best friend, Lex Luthor. He was the first to pipe up.  
"How nice of you to finally join us?"  
"It's not like I have much of a choice."  
"Ah, you can thank my sister for that," my heart shattered with just a few words but he wasn't done. "Yeah, if you ever get back to her could you thank her for me?" I glared at him. It was easier to feel anger than think with my heart. How could she have done this to me?

I knew there was Kryptonite somewhere around me, I just couldn't find it. Every moment was just more painful, sometimes I even thought experiencing it in a higher dosage at once and making the ultimate sacrifice would be better but I couldn't find it. I couldn't even move. It got to the point where I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Most of my time was spent drifting in and out of consciousness. I was pretty sure I spent more time out. I saw my mother, father, aunt, Cal. I could see them trying to talk to me but I couldn't really hear them. 

I was pretty sure I'd woken up for the last time this time. Both bad guys stood smirking in front of me, a syringe in Luthor's hand.  
"I never imagined, growing up, that I would get the chance to eradicate an entire species and yet here I am. I will find your cousin and he will know exactly what we did to you." I used the last of my strength to do something extremely stupid, I spat in his face. It only enraged him further, but it was worth it. That was when he stuck the glowing green needle into my chest; I knew exactly what it was. Nothing could stop the howls of pain from ripping greedily out of my throat. This was it. They fled, and I was to die, alone. I never even got to say,

Narrator's POV

Alex was worried and frantic but not just as a sister. Supergirl was well and truly missing. It hadn't exactly been long, but it had been long enough for people to realise. They only just managed to scrape together the resources to look for her and protect the city. They did eventually find her though, Winn had followed the Kryptonite alerts. To say they were completely sure they would find her by following the alerts would be a lie but it was the only idea they had. Surprisingly, finding a hero in a blue suit and a red cape was harder than it seemed. Even the government was struggling, but they didn't hesitate when it came to going to a location with the one thing that seemed to be able to kill their hero. Alex was the front-runner and Lena, Winn and J'onn had tagged along. They had every resource and agent they could spare on this case, Supergirl was more than just important. 

To be honest, they might've preferred not getting any indication to where she was. Seeing a sister, friend, someone one looks up to in so much excruciating pain was horrid. Her vitals were terrible, she looked like shit and it seemed she'd merely been a toy for the big bad. Making her be the head (and insides) of a life-size doll of herself. Some sick bastard had come up with this. What made it even worse was that it wasn't even the final attack. The chemical had been left in her chest and was going to kill her, there was no doubt about it. 

Lena had insisted on coming in case her expertise or inventions were needed, she'd worked on a little something with the Kryptonians in mind. The nanobots she'd tried to hack, literally and figuratively, with her ex hadn't quite worked but that didn't mean she'd given up on the idea. With the technology available at the current day she was getting ever closer to cracking it. She kept a prototype of all her equipment, it could be needed. There was no guarantee that it was work but it was the only idea they had. Supergirl wasn't even conscious: so they tried it out. 

As the device went into her bloodstream, she seemed to finally regain consciousness, if only for a few moments. The first thing she spotted was Lena, her brother's words still fresh in her mind. Grating and clenching her teeth seemed to give her the ability to actually speak as well.  
"Why did you help him?" Everyone's hearts seemed to break a little as the woman's voice did. Tears sat, ready to fall from more than one kind of pain. No one wanted to be on the receiving end either, especially not Lena because if she was she knew exactly who her hero was on about.  
"I didn't." Alex looked to the Luthor now too, ready to kill her with a glare. Still, Kara had hoped for an answer she'd never get, she wanted so badly for it to just be a misunderstanding but she'd known why she was being questioned. That was probably more painful to her than the literal poison flowing through her veins. They waited for the Super's response but it didn't come. Probably had something to do with the fact that she was dying and close to her end too. 

When they'd finally rushed everyone back to the DEO, Alex did not hesitate to corner the accused. It was either question her or wait and watch a ticking clock while her sister was slowly dying, it didn't really appeal to her. The other had been expecting it and just let it happen.  
"What was she on about? What did you do?" The fury would've surely given most people a heart attack on the spot but Lena was not most people, she was a Luthor.  
"First, you know my brother is delusional. He seems to believe I helped him in this scheme of his."  
"And you didn't?"  
"Well,"  
"If my sister dies because of you I will,"  
"Alex!" Oh, that was when Agent Danvers realised what she'd done. She'd revealed a secret that was still meant to be kept.  
"Well, she's not my sister but we're close and she's friends with Kara." Apparently, that was the best save she could come up with at this point but could anyone blame her if her mental capacity was a little fried?  
"It's okay, I know. She doesn't know I know but I do." This time the other didn't butt in. "Now, what I was trying to say was that there was a break-in at L-Corp a little while back and the formula was stolen, he must have orchestrated the entire thing when someone bailed him out of prison recently."  
"Oh."  
"He only knew about it because Mercy Graves sent him a letter after attacking me at my building." Gone was agent Danvers' momentary confusion and soft side.  
"If anything happens to my sister,"  
"I know." If anything happened to Kara, Lena would be more than willing to accept a fitting punishment, she cared too.  
"You should've told her, or at least someone."  
"I did. I told James and he said he'd report back to you." Something really wasn't adding up here.  
"Well, he didn't. Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"I'd have had to go through Kara and I didn't want to have to lie to her about why or tell her the truth." They could've kept fighting but they wouldn't have gotten anywhere. 

Now they had to wait. They had done everything they could but that wouldn't guarantee that it was enough. Her vitals told them she was still dying but their makeshift cure had at least given her longer. It would've been excruciatingly painful but she had a chance to live. They wouldn't be certain of anything for a few more days, if not weeks.

She woke up. It was really early in the morning so not many people were there but she woke up. She also saw Alex and Lena sat in a chair, asleep and exhausted. She felt funny. There was a fatigue that came with trying to use her muscles. There was something else too, she needed to leave. Now. It wasn't up for discussion, somehow she knew she had to. Unfortunately, she didn't quite have the strength to fly just yet. The panic in her increased the heart rate on the monitor, if it got too high it would alert or wake someone. Kara needed speed she didn't currently have and didn't have the time to wait for it. Instead, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a table and wrote them a note.  
'Don't come looking for me.' Everything in her hoped Alex would listen for once.

All of her muscles still felt heavy, like lead. At best, she may have been able to use a trace of her powers to escape. Trying the super-speed, she just had to go for it. She felt like a ticking bomb. She didn't wanna hurt anyone. The speed got her to the ledge before the alarm went off, she had to just hope her powers would catch her. Alex and Lena were starting to stir and the building was going on lockdown. Now or never. She jumped over but couldn't fly. With the Kryptonite undoubtedly still in her bloodstream, she'd most likely die on impact. Only she didn't. It hurt but it didn't kill her. Endorphins soon flooded her system, morphing the pain into motivation and helped her move. She just ran and ran, away from everything she knew. The only thing she listened to was whatever was telling her to go to her apartment. Her only chance to go there would be now; soon it would be flooded by DEO agents.

She only felt vaguely in control of herself and couldn't decide if that was good or not. One thing that was useful was that it was easy to find what she was apparently looking for. Since when did she have one of those crystals from Krypton? The ones she'd been given by her mother in the pod had been made into the hologram, this one was different. It was a lot darker and for some reason slightly heavier. There was also the sneaking feeling that her sister was closing in sitting at the front of her mind. Clothes weren't even that important in the grand scheme of things. All she could do was leave. No belongings or memorabilia, anything electronic was off the table because it could be tracked. There was something gone though, Kara's self-preservation. There was absolutely no hesitation as she went over to the window and jumped. Her powers hadn't even returned yet and the fall still didn't hurt her, somehow.

The kryptonite in her veins should've killed her but here she was evading all the people that cared about her. The crystal was leading her somewhere unknown and she let it. There was something dark inside of her, she could feel it. She seemed to stop moving but couldn't stop herself as she forced the crystal into the ground. Something was in control and it wasn't her. As she blinked it seemed to have completely taken over because when her eyes flickered back open she was in that dark valley again. Juru. 

In the real world, Kara Danvers was not just missing but completely gone. Something else inhabited her body and it did not approve of the outfit, very few would approve of the change.


	2. Small Turned Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something broke her. The unbreakable, unbendable Supergirl has been snapped leaving something much more terrifying in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it, day 5. I really enjoyed writing this fic originally and I hope you enjoy reading it. Forgot to update yesterday, sorry  
> Be gay, do crime

Alex's POV

She was gone, again. The big problem, this time it was her choice. I got her note I just chose to ignore it. She was clearly hurt and needed help, I couldn't leave my sister all alone. What had bothered me though was the security tapes. At points, I could see her veins flashing. Similar to with the kryptonite but with a different colour. Her vitals before she'd ripped them away were almost perfect too. I was going to thank Lena but she just seemed confused.

"No, it can't have been the bots." Her words and movements were frantic.  
"Why not?"  
"It should've taken longer." I watched her at the monitor. She was getting up the bot results, they only ended up confusing her further. "It can't be."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's the bots. They couldn't find anything wrong, they never did anything." Now I was confused too. Since when was Kara's almost only weakness ineffective? The thoughts in my head were racing.  
"Can you track them?"  
"I haven't managed to make a tracker small enough yet, sorry." What was going on?

She was missing for months before we heard anything from the hero or her. I'd asked her cousin and J'onn to try and find her but they came up with nothing too. I was actually worried she could be dead but eventually, we got a message.

While she'd been 'away', anti-alien activity had been stirring. We really could've used our hero but were now more used to working without her. She did make an appearance though. When a fight broke out outside the Whitehouse she finally made her grand comeback. She'd got a new suit and family crest apparently too. The world killer symbol that previously tortured my girlfriend now had my sister. Her outfit was so much darker, she wasn't Supergirl anymore and was making that very clear.

Her appearance had terrified both humans and aliens alike. They stood, almost frozen, just waiting for her to say something to help them like always. Out came something else instead.  
"People of Earth. If you can't get along you will not get to keep the privilege of a home. Consider your options. Unity will reign." One of the best heroes of our world had was gone, Unity was merely a pale attempt to replace her. Lena was the first to react. She'd also been one of the most damaged by my sister's disappearance. She never stopped looking for her.

Lena was on a mission, it was easy to tell. Unfortunately, she was headed towards me.  
"Get Sam here, now."  
"Why?"  
"She's Kryptonian. She can take us to the realm like Kara did before."  
"I'm sorry but she can't do that."  
"Why not? That's your sister, in case you forgot while you were too busy playing happy families."  
"Hey, that's too far. You know I love my sister."  
"But she's gone and it's my fault." She was hyperventilating.  
"It's not your fault, Lena. Besides, even if I asked Sam to go to that place again, she said yes and she could, we don't have the equipment or any way to defeat Unity."  
"We need to save her."  
"We will." This was really getting to her more than anyone expected. Sure they were best friends but this seemed like more than that.

We tried the same method that we'd used before. The rock from Argon could've worked but we had no way to track or subdue the anti-hero. She was hurting, killing people. After what Sam had told me I couldn't imagine what Kara was going through in that valley. Potentially, she was forced to meet all the people the being killed in her likeness. All the people she'd saved. Her reputation was more than just shattered. This was way worse than the red kryptonite. The worst parts of my sister never killed anyone, it may have but we managed to stop her. We were only able to capture Unity once, it was horrible. For some reason, she'd come willingly.

Kara's POV

There were so many people and I killed them all. Every face tortured me, some of them were people I'd saved before. I killed each and every one of them. When they were surrounding me I had to face something even worse. Silence. The one thing I had all those years I was in space, why had I been in space? I tried to find an answer in the vast space of my mind but there was nothing there.

What was my name? I'd been wandering around, looking for both a way out and somewhere away from all the ghosts. I found something etched onto a few rocks. Who was Sam? Ruby? It all felt so familiar but I didn't know why. I didn't even know how long I'd been there. There was something inside of me telling me to just give up. It promised to make all the ghosts go away but part of me didn't want them to. I'd done something wrong, even if I didn't know what it was and I needed to pay for it. Sometimes the voices were familiar. Calling for a name I think I'd once known,  
"Supergirl."

I never found an end to this hell. I considered just giving up, letting it all go. Maybe I could see my father again, on the other side. My father. I knew something. I'd lived with him and my mother on Krypton but something had happened. I had to leave. I had a job. I was supposed to protect something, someone. Who was I supposed to protect? Kane? No. Kiera? No. Callum? Kal, my baby cousin Kal-El. I was supposed to look after him and I failed but he found me a new family, a new home. Alex. What happened to her? She hadn't been one of those familiar faces, had she?

That's when I knew I had to make it stop. I had to get out of here. Away from the ghosts, the silence, the solitude. I gained control, it wasn't for long but I did it. I had to use every ounce of strength to hold her back but that other being couldn't stop me from flying myself to the DEO's door and handing myself in. The moment they'd used Kryptonite to subdue me was the last thing I saw before waking up in the endless prison once again.

I used Sam's technique of keeping track only I didn't write information about me. I kept a tally of each and every person that haunted me there. I needed to remember why I was still fighting, to stop myself. This was my motivation.

Lena's POV

Finally, I had a chance to save her. I could make up for my brother's mistake. I'd created a formula for the black rock and had synthesised it ready to kill the world killer. Unity sat in the same prison I had built for Reign. The main difference between the two was the control they had over the better parts of themselves. Sam had been given the luxury of time while Kara's life had just been stolen from her. I was still none the wiser about what my brother had done to her, the girl I loved.

There was nothing strong enough in my lab to penetrate her skin. The kryptonite had absolutely no effect on her. The last thing I could do was allow myself to panic. Instead, I tried what Kara would've done, to find the human side, even if she didn't technically have one.  
"Well, if it isn't little Ms Luthor. Any family troubles you need me to sort out?" More than anything I needed to remember that this malicious arsehole was not the person I knew. It had her face but nothing more.  
"Come back to me Kara, I know you're in there." I kept walking closer and closer to her. She was still in the seat and safe area but I got as close as I could. That's when it happened. Her features softened, she looked confused.  
"Lena? What am I doing here? What's going on? What am I wearing?" It worked, she was back and scared apparently.

It only took mere moments for me to take down the shield and embrace her.  
"Kara, thank god you're okay." I had her back. I also felt her hand on my back, wait. Her hands had been bound to the chair. I could feel the same panic I had when she'd first gone missing.  
"Guess again." That voice. It was right next to my ear, I could've sworn my life flashed before my eyes. The same claw pestilence and Reign had had was before dragged down my spine. She wouldn't even let me get away. "For a smart person, I'm surprised you fell for that. Emotions get in the way did they?"  
"Let me go."  
"Only if you do me the same courtesy." I couldn't. It had already taken far too long for us to capture her in the first place. I couldn't just let her leave.  
"The control panel is back at my desk." Immediately her hand retracted.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" I left that chamber as quickly as I could. The shield was back up. We needed to find something that worked. We needed Kara back, now.

I'd only reached the elevator when the alarm went off. Either someone had broken into my building or something had broken out. I'd given her the chance to escape. Everything I could've tried I tried. Superman had been our final shot and he'd simply been batted around like a chew toy. She'd almost killed her cousin. Apparently, she didn't deem him enough of a challenge to actually kill him, more mercy than Reign had once shown. Lois and I had been working endlessly to come up with some way to defeat her. We bonded over a few things, mainly the fact that we were both in love with a super, apparently, it was easy for her to tell. I also ended up getting her up to speed on what had happened with the previous world killers and introduced her to Sam.

Sam told us what she'd been through many times as we tried to find something we could use but there was nothing. Kara had been in there for so much longer, what if she wasn't even fighting anymore? I tried not to think about it but it was hard not to. We could've been fighting to save someone who was already gone. I'd have to say goodbye to her again without actually getting to see her.

Winn and I had worked together to make me a suit too. I found a way to give myself temporary superpowers and just wanted to help. The first time we ran into each other I decided to try and talk her down one last time.  
"Please Kara, I know you're in there. Come back."  
"Sorry but Kara Zor-El can't come to consciousness right now. Why don't you try and find her when you lose yours?" That was the last thing she said to me before knocking me out. Alex and the team tried to help me out but I guess I was just lucky she hadn't killed me. It wasn't until later that I realised what she had done. A scratch sat on the back of my neck. Pestilence's clawed finger. Hopefully, the antidote we'd made from the originals decapitated digit would work. Hope. Something Kara practically lived by was now all we had.

Narrator's POV

There was no other choice but to visit Argon again and beg for help. It was only once she learned of the problem that Alura finally admitted her deepest secret. Her biggest regrets may have been sentencing her sister to eternity in a prison and sending her daughter away but this came pretty close. When they learned the planet was dying, she and her husband came up with a last ditch effort. They'd heard the fairy tales of world killers and decided their only daughter could be the key to their new home.

They'd once again heard rumours that three were being created and decided she would be the fourth. Whether the others failed or succeeded she would unite the Kryptonians with their new planet, or possibly destroy every other. It was risky, just like with the previous world killers. They did it anyway, possibly sacrificing their daughter in the process. Basically, they had nothing they could use to stop her. Her DNA had been changed to support the world killer. All the while Kara was being kept in the valley and they had no hope of defeating the greater evil.

Thankfully, Winn came up with the psychic device they needed. Well, Brainy had heard the problem using the dirt and had come back to help and instruct Winn on what to do. Close enough though, right? All that mattered was that they had the device but they still needed a kryptonian. No one wanted to force Sam to go back to that place and were relieved when Superman stepped up.

The rescue team was soon established, Alex, Lena and Superman were going to risk it. In the meantime, Alura had followed them back and promised to protect the Earth as best she could. Guardian had volunteered too but was reassured that Alura would be good enough and they didn't want to risk any more casualties by Lena. He bought it.

Juru itself was a lot more heartbreaking. Hearing Kara trying to stay strong. She must've heard their footsteps because she quickly whipped her head around to meet her new victims. That was when her face fell and she just sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry. Alex, Lena, Kal, I never wanted any of you to get hurt." Her words were barely legible and she continued to sniffle as she scratched something in the rock and then the dirt. She then turned away from them and rocked herself back and forth, Lena was the first to rush forward, kneeling down beside her and cupping the broken girl's face.  
"Kara, look at me. It's okay. You didn't do anything bad, you never have."  
"I hurt and killed all those people and now you and I,"  
"No you didn't and we're not dead. We're here to save you." That seemed to set something off.  
"No, you can't. You have to go in case she comes back."

The girl's sister finally stepped forward, trying to help Lena calm her.  
"Kara, we need you."  
"You need to go."  
"Snap out of it Kara. Listen, your mother did this to try and save your species, okay? Now you need to get your butt back in the real world and keep her here until we know how to defeat her." Lena pulled the director away before she could say any more. Reminding her how broken her girlfriend had been when she'd been freed, Kara didn't have that luxury. That seemed to translate well enough to 'back off' that the older sister understood. Meanwhile, Kal had tried to remind his cousin of who she was. Asked her about Krypton and when she didn't remember started listing things about Argon, which she added on to. That was the closest he got to experiencing their home planet. Soon Lena was back too, watching Kara reminisce all the things she'd forgotten. They soon moved on to her Earth life and Lena felt herself falling a little more.

Through the rest of their little pick me-up conversation, Alex found herself interested by what had been written. On the wall was merely a tally while the ground housed a memorial's worth of names. She'd tried to remember each and every one of them. She'd seen all of them. Every single being the other had killed. Alex didn't know why she'd written down each name rather than her own information but she had. The only thing that distracted her from it was her sister finally standing up.  
"Go, get the Kryptonite sword and meet me on the outskirts of the city." She went to walk away from them but felt a cold hand on her arm, Lena.  
"Why do you need a kryptonite sword?"  
"I'm going to end this."  
"Please, just don't get yourself killed." She nodded in agreement, fully intending to not hold up her end.

Soon the rescue team were back and relayed the instructions. As for Kara, she prayed for a bit. Asking for the strength to do what she knew she must. She'd have to be around the seemingly radioactive substance. Finally, she wrote something in the sand for her capture.  
"Humanity is stronger, now you get to live in the dust with the ghosts. You killed them." What she didn't know is that the note would simply have her smiling. What more would a villain want than to know of their villainy?

They met outside the city as established. Everyone had some kind of kryptonite, everything they could find. Bullets, arrows, spears, grenades, knives, anything they could think of they'd built. Winn had even supplied them with some red sun grenades, just to weaken her further. It wasn't Unity; it was Kara. She was granted the weapon she'd asked for by her sister and broke her promise to Lena on the spot. She knew she would find out but by then it would be too late.  
"She'll come back soon and when she does, shoot and run." Everyone was terrified if this didn't work, nothing would. Kara had first looked to her sister, asking her to thrust the sword through her chest. Just being around it was killing her, let along touching it. "Do it. Now!"  
"I can't, you're my sister." It really had come to this. Instead, she had to steal the sword and impale herself. She'd ordered for a red sun grenade to go off around her before she did, that only made it hurt more and her weaker. Screams ripped out of her throat but something else did too an order.  
"Now! Do it now!" She could feel herself start to slip again, only in more than one way this time. Something caught her eye, two familiar figures crying. They caught her eye more than any other because it was her own mother and Lena. She felt guilty, but she was only doing her job. She had to save the world, one last time. Nothing ever ended that easily. 

What had once been Supergirl rose again.  
"There are three steps leading to the End of Days. First is the Mark of the Beast. After that comes the Work of the Beast in the form of many deaths. And finally, comes the Reign of the Beast, that is when She comes. My sisters were to reign before they were knocked down. Now I must remind the world of our Deity. Yuda Kal will smite those who do not acknowledge their leader." Her speel was finally done, so she fled once again. Leaving a path of death and destruction in her wake. This was not something they should've run in to without a plan but for some bizarre reason, they had. 

Kara's mother felt more guilt at this point than any other. They had only allowed Kara's DNA to be altered to join the two civilisations together. Not once did they think the monster they would allow their daughter to become would be anything like this. The only hope of changing it was more Harun-El or getting her as Kara long enough to figure out a way to and to change her DNA again. The Harun-El could not be used to separate the darker and lighter side of Kara if they had no needle or person strong enough to inject her with it. No one had ever actually figured out how Reign had been killed, neither of the witnesses had wanted to speak of it. Sam had finally chosen to speak of it, once Alura had told them of what the rock was supposed to have done. They tried to just believe that it hadn't had an impact on her since Unity was running around; they did not want to have to imagine fighting something worse. 

Ultimately, finding a solution pretty much came down to the smartest Luthor, once again. She would have to alter Kara's DNA. Since she was doing everything else, capturing and whatnot was down to everyone else. When she'd explained her plan to the group they'd gathered, the majority were more than clueless. Hearing about her creating a DNA helicase which would only separate strands up to a certain point before attempting to extract any foreign amino acids (added by her parents) and scientifically strengthening her immune system to reject foreign pathogens. If this worked it would essentially delete either the host's DNA (Kara) or the viruses' (Unity). There was even the possibility that the body would be uninhabitable by either. She had to get this right and needed Kara's DNA to do so. Testing Reign/Sam had shown her that the body physically changed as did the personalities. Sam didn't possess any powers at the time because her creators had wanted her to fit in while Kara's first mission was to protect. After what had happened in Juru she appeared to have gained a few powers but restricted them to protect herself and her daughter. 

Kara's POV

It hadn't worked. I suffered the pain, but I was still breathing, somehow. All of that had been for nothing. It almost felt like I wasn't alone sometimes. All the ghosts of her, our victims stayed with me. I didn't want to forget them. This wasn't just something I could rush and I shouldn't have taken such a chance without a proper plan. Reign had become immune so why hadn't I thought Unity would too? My brain just didn't appear to want to work, I was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice so easily. Part of me argued that I saw no other way, but it was more than that. I wouldn't have to live such a difficult life. Finally, get the chance to stop repressing everything. Emotions, heartbreak, unnecessary drama. There was a certain kind of peace that came with being in space for 24 years. 

I wasn't happy about it but I had almost spent more of my life in a box surrounded by nothing that I had living on either planet. I'd been given a second chance and many more than that, but I chose to squander it with meaningless tasks and jobs. Being a protector was my job. Kal, Alex, I'd protected them at some point. I'd helped but for each person I helped or saved, there was someone I didn't. When my uncle brainwashed America and forced 3 people to jump from the ledge, I saved my friends. What about the third person? They'd had a life, family, and I hadn't saved them. That was on me. I was done letting others sacrifice for me; it was my turn, but it hadn't worked. 

Winn and Alex had always been great at coming up with plans, I missed them. I needed to take my body back for longer this time. Tell them to do whatever they must; I needed to find them too. It actually wasn't that difficult to do. Lena was at her office so I opted to land on her balcony, I could find my way to the world killer room where she most likely was. I found her a lot sooner than I expected to. Her chair faced away from the window but she was in it. The poor woman looked exhausted and flinched away from my touch as I placed my hand on her shoulder. It was only when she turned me that I saw her face, bags under her eyes probably from trying to find a way to stop the world killer in me. Her eyes portrayed her fear before they turned to something else, pain.  
"If you're going to kill me, just do it. You already stole her face why not kill me while wearing it too?" I stepped forward with an arm outstretched, she needed to know it was really me.  
"Lena," I felt the sharp pain in my neck, a sedative of some kind no doubt. It seemed like I wouldn't get to say goodbye after all. Pain meant she would gain control again, I didn't exactly have the strength to force her back to Juru again. I did just about have the strength for something though. "I'm sorry." That was when she'd realised it was actually me. I could just about hear her apologies and feel her hands on my face before I was trapped with Unity in the valley. 

"What did you do?" My capture had her hands at my throat as she asked for an answer.  
"Nothing, I guess you didn't think the humans would be so strong."  
"They aren't and neither are you." She went to attack me but I didn't feel it. Instead, I woke up in the lab, surrounded by some of the people I cared about most. What could I say to them? If they knew I was Kara would they do something different? I didn't want to find out and chose to stay silent instead. I could hear everything they were saying, trying to save me, at the risk of simply separating us, killing me or killing us both. It was worth the risk, but I had a final idea of how to make sure Unity would be defeated. She still needed air to breathe. My pod was still at the DEO. If they sent me (or us) out of the atmosphere in it they could rig it to explode and leave her out in the open if it didn't work. All I had to do was convince them. J'onn knew when to do what was right, he could help me. 

Being the director of the DEO, it didn't take him long to get the ship ready. Communicating with him seemed impossible at first until I heard my mother conveniently listing all of the powers Unity was supposed to have. Super strength, an infected claw, sonic scream,empathy, telepathy, premonitions and retractable claws. Back in Juru, my father had appeared to me, telling me to drink the water from the right pool. Now I knew I had access to very weak telepathy. Not strong enough to harm anyone but maybe, just maybe, I could contact another with the power. I guess I finally got lucky for once. He'd been confused at first but had managed to convince everyone else. There was one part I hadn't told him though.

Narrator's POV

Not everyone was on-board with the plan but it was the best they had. Alura felt especially conflicted, knowing she could well and truly lose her daughter forever but this was partially her fault. Alex, Eliza and J'onn knew that Kara most likely hated that pod more than anything else but it had to be done. The others, especially Lena, just tried to keep any concerns pushed away. They didn't need to be stressed, even more, when they weren't even sure it would work. 

When the formula was finally ready Unity took over a little when the pain of the injection came. Luthor had been the one to administer the serum with a specially designed needle and glove to give her strength. Unity used a last-ditch effort to stop them, it wouldn't work, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt them. She turned to the scientist next to her and uttered a few, last, heartbreaking words.  
"She loves you, or at least she did." Lena just about managed to hold everything in until she was alone. She had to watch over the security camera and communications they'd set up. Majority of what they saw was just thrashing, some of which had taken out the camera but before it was out they saw one moment of subtle calm. Kara had taken over and reset the destination for the pod which the other didn't know how to do. The phantom zone. A place of nightmares and complete calm. Only the worst of the worst, monsters deserved to be imprisoned there. That is what Kara considered them both to be. 

Panic could be heard over coms as Unity realised her fate if it was outside of the valley. An eternity of nothing was waiting for her either way but she found it to be placed in Juru. The scientist had succeeded. Now it was just Kara. The coordinated were now locked and could not be changed, she was doomed to spend her time in a place she saw fit. The camera had been taken out but all the others could still hear her crying. Alex and Lena tried to get her to turn around, tried everything but nothing came of it.  
"Kara, it's Alex. Don't do this, change the coordinates." Both voices portrayed exactly how they felt, broken.  
"I can't. I killed all those people. I can't live on that planet, I can't forgive myself." Alex had given up, knowing how stubborn her sister was and choosing to console her mother instead. Lena took over.  
"It wasn't you." Kara had heard the woman's voice and heard it cut out.  
"Lena?" They tried to speak back, she didn't hear them. A panic attack started to set in, realising what she'd done. "Lena, please?" Her sobs and begs echoed around the room, carving a hole into each of their hearts. One final plea could be heard before communications finally cut out. "Lena, please. I just wanna go home." 

J'onn had a ship too, Alex had been the one to remember.  
"We have to go save her."  
"We can't."  
"You have a ship, let's go." That had piqued the interest of everyone else.  
"I said no. The ship won't be able to handle the area. Besides, even if it could, space is a big place. There's no guarantee we'd find her." It was disheartening, for everyone. The Martian himself felt even worse for having the say, no and the guilt of sending her out there in the first place was getting to him. Some offered to take the risk but he wouldn't risk anyone else, Kara would never forgive him for letting them do so. There was just nothing to be done. 

6 years. 6 years the world had been without their other superhero and the smiling face of Kara Danvers. Her little Disney team had all but few, fallen apart. Ruby had finished high school. Sam and Alex were married. Winn had been recruited by the Legion of Superheroes to help out in the future. James had broken up with Lena because of her dedication to her work over him years ago. Alex, Sam and Ruby's little family had adopted a few animals to join them in their new house with another child soon to follow. James was still running Catco, even managing to open a few other offices. Most of them had kind of moved on, most. Lena hadn't. There wasn't a single day that went by that she hadn't tried to fulfil Kara's wish. 6 years is how long it took for her to build and equip a ship to be able to rescue the Kryptonian. She had devoted the rest of her life to creating the technology and had kept it to herself. No one knew about her creation and she was the only crew member on board.

Single-handedly, Lena Luthor located and rescued the woman she cared for so dearly. She'd even built a special room for her to rest in, to her liking and with her clothes on board. The Supergirl suit was there too, but that wasn't what she chose to wear. It was odd for Kara, being able to walk around after such a long time cramped in the pod. She didn't know how long it had been, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was thank her rescuer. It was only once she stumbled upon the pilot that she felt truly relieved. A tense posture mostly hidden beneath a blanket of dark hair.  
"Lena?" It was a voice she'd imagined she'd heard for some many years but she never failed to hope that Kara was really there. Now she was, standing nervously in her favourite coat, casual jeans and a typical blouse. The coat had been gifted to her by her saviour years ago. As for the nervousness, she couldn't really believe it was true and was a little wobbly from lack of using her muscles. Neither believed this moment would come, they were almost afraid that if they moved it would just be a dream and they'd wake up. They didn't.

Kara was the first to move, stumbling over to the other seat. She almost fell but Lena was quick to catch her.  
"Saving me again?"  
"I couldn't the first time around." The air was slightly tense, both having unspoken words they wanted to spill. Once again, Kara took the first step, kind of.  
"So much wasted time and I still can't think of what to say. Thank you." Now was Lena's turn, she couldn't meet Kara's eyes. Choosing instead on watching where they were going.  
"I know it's been a long time but she said something before, you know, and I just wanted to know if it were true." Every kind of negative thought was released in Supergirl's brain. Even the girl of steel got nervous.  
"Well, what did she say?"  
"She said you love or loved me." This was what Lena had wanted to say for years. "Is it true?" This was a moment they'd both been waiting years for. Kara knew better than to waste the time she had with the people she cared about.  
"Yes. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or something."  
"Never." There was actually no need for a pilot for the aircraft, it was completely automated, Lena just loved the aesthetic and view from the seat. This allowed her to spin around and focus on the other girl instead. The trip back would probably take at least a few more hours, maybe a day or so. The 'pilot' decided to talk to Kara somewhere else. She got to tell the alien all of the amazing things that had happened over the years, and about how she felt in return. A moment neither was sure would ever come. 

Finally, they reached Earth. Lena had been sure to give her guest a heads up and they both marvelled at the sight together, hand in hand. This was something they'd both wanted for so long and now it had finally arrived. As they finally landed on the roof of L-Corp, Lena Luthor lead the other woman out, still holding her hand in her own. Kara got a smirk and mischievous look.  
"Welcome home Kara Zor-El."

Kara's POV

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Unrelenting darkness and silence, I got to see some of the wonders of the universe after all. Some would be jealous of me. A solitude some could only dream of. I hated it, with every ounce of my being. Nothing had ever terrified me more, spending more of my life in the vacuum of space but it was a necessary evil. I always wondered what everyone was up to. This time I knew the people I'd left behind were alive, I had to believe it. Knowing they could live their lives with me gone was all I needed to know. My imagination helped too. Imagining them coming to my aid, to rescue me. I knew it was a long shot but I could still hope I wouldn't have to spend the rest of eternity in the pod. Eventually, I would be rescued or the pod would malfunction. Part of me almost hoped for the later. At least I wouldn't have to run the risk of having to start a whole new life, outliving everyone I knew. I had almost given up hope.

I hoped one more time. To see everyone again and to maybe, finally, tell Lena how I felt about her. Something was different though. There was a star but it can't have been. It was way too fast and moving towards me, it couldn't be. A spaceship?


End file.
